You had your fun
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: My version of what should happen after Holmes woke up in the hotel handcuffed to the bed. Contains pre-slash and tickling.


Watson was worried. His and Holmes latest escapade resulted in spending the night in jail. He missed an appointment with Mary and her parents. What's more, they had a fight. He should be mad. He had all reasons to be mad. He thought that after Mary bailed him out he will wait for an hour or two and go back and pay the money for Holmes. It sounded like a suitable punishment for the selfish detective. But when he got back, he wasn't there. What was worse, no one was able to tell him what happened. He talked to the prisoners but they were deliberately vague about Holmes whereabouts, and were clearly enjoying the anxiety they caused in Watson. Guards didn't know what happened as the previous shift has ended. A whole day, night and morning passed and still no sign of Sherlock. Whoever bailed Holmes wanted him for something. He knew that detective was capable of taking care of himself but at the same time the truth was that he was reckless. Thank God that Watson was a doctor, otherwise there was no telling how long Sherlock would be kept in one piece. Than it occurred to him. Adler. It must have been her. Who else? Probably now they are together somewhere.. Watson cut that thought feeling a slight pain in his heart which as abruptly started, ended as quickly. Before he could think more of what happened he heard a knock on the door and after his heart skipped a beat hoping to see Holmes (this thought also quickly died after he realized that Holmes wouldn't knock but just enter like nothing ever happened) he turned around to see Clarkie.  
"Sir, we have found him."  
That was all he needed to hear.

"Tell me again, Holmes asked for me to come to find some keys for him?"  
"It's.. a delicate situation, sir. He specifically asked for you."  
Watson was in a carriage on his way to Grand Hotel. His thoughts not so optimistic. Why did Holmes asked for him? Why he didn't just go back to Baker Street? And why was he at a hotel? He only hoped that Holmes was alright, all limbs intact. The questions were burning in his head but he didn't feel that it will be appropriate to discuss his doubts with a police officer so he kept a stern face. Only constant grip on his cane showed his true feelings.

After arrival, Watson was instructed to the room. His heart was racing in fear what will he see after opening the door. His hand hesitated at the door knob. Pull yourself together. One strong push and he entered the room. The room was spacious, the interior luxurious with gold ornaments. Beautiful china tea set, fresh cut flowers, a magnificent bed and on the bed handcuffed Sherlock Holmes. Naked, with only a small pillow between his legs.  
"Ah, there you are Watson, I was getting worried that this task was too much to handle for Lestrade."  
John was standing in utter shock. Two feelings were fighting in him: first one - relief that Holmes is safe and sound, second - desire to kill him for making him worried.  
"Now, if you will be so kind and…"  
"Wait."  
John's emotions were taking an advantage of him.  
"Watson, we can discuss this.."  
"Seriously, Holmes?! No, we are going to discuss this NOW!"  
Sherlock looked at his colleague with eye-brows raised in bewilderment. Then he made this sound of irritation only he could make accompanied by rolling eyes.  
"Oh, very well, if we must waste time on this"  
"Holmes, please"  
Watson felt his anger subdue and relief taking it place. He sat on the brink of the bed covering his eyes with one hand. Holmes did not say anything, only watched him closely.  
"How.. how did you end up like.. like this?" - Watson made a vague gesture towards Holmes indicating his position.  
"Ah, you see, it was a slight miscalculation in my plans which were.."  
"Adler?" he interrupted. Sherlock didn't like to be cut short, but it was Watson, he could live with that.  
"Yes."  
"I see. Did you at least find out what you wanted?"  
"My suspicions were confirmed." he said in his usual tone. John hold a chuckle and looked at Holmes.  
"As for someone in your position you sound very confident".  
"Yes, so going back to.."  
"Do you have any idea how much I was worried?" John's voice raised a little bit. Sherlock gave him another look expressing disorientation.  
"I don't see the reason why as you left me with potentially dangerous criminals and wander off with your future wife."  
"Really?! You want to turn this whole situation in a way that it will focus on you as an innocent person and me as a villain?!" he almost shouted shifting to take better look at Holmes.  
"I think we both know the answer to this question" Holmes answered turning his head to the side.  
John turned around with a groan, his cane brushing Sherlock's foot which resulted in a surprised yelp.  
"What was that? Are you hurt?" he might be mad at Holmes, but still as a doctor he couldn't ignore it.  
"No, your cane is cold."  
"Show me your foot."  
"No!" the answer was short and abrupt, but Watson just grabbed his ankle and placed his fingers on the sole examining it.  
"WatsAAH!" Sherlock squirmed and jolted his leg. Watson looked at him in surprise. Because of the sudden reaction he knew that Sherlock wasn't hurt. Second reason started to form in his mind and a devious smile appeared on his lips. Reading John's expression, Sherlock eyes went wide and in a last, clearly not well thought, attempt to get free he measured a kick with his free leg into Watson's side. The result was that instead of holding one of Sherlock's legs, John was now holding two.  
"Maybe you want to reconsider your last reply?" John asked politely. Sherlock swallowed hard sensing his predicament.  
"Watson, don't do it."  
"Why not, Holmes? I think this will make our conversation much more easier" he said sliding a finger across one of detective's sole. Sherlock jolted again, eyes closed, body tensed, trying hard not to give into the feeling. Not to make a sound. Watson smiled as he applied more pressure to the touch and quickened the pace. He observed Holmes face, his eyes shut tight, breathing more abrupt, a smile slowly forming in corners of his mouth. Suddenly the feeling stopped. Holmes, glad that Watson came to his senses, took a deep breath, relaxed his muscles, and then doctor assaulted his both soles with scribbling fingers. Sherlock jumped eliciting an unmanly shriek followed by a soft and high-pitched laughter. John smiled to himself hearing it, Sherlock laugh was the complete opposite of his deep, bit husky voice.  
"Wa.. Wa.. ihiihihihi.. staa.. ahaha!" detective was squirming, but Watson had a firm grasp.  
"Hm? What are you saying?" he changed tactic and tickled both arches with long, swift moves.  
"So, let's maybe discuss this again, shall we? Whose exactly fault is that you are here handcuffed to the bed?" Holmes didn't not answer, but Watson knew that he had heard what he said. He quickly changed position, trapping detectives feet under his thigh having full access to Sherlock's exposed soles and having two hands to put into good use. He placed each hand on each feet and wiggled his fingers up and down.  
"Ahahahaha! Maaihihnee!"  
"Full sentence please." John knew that he was pushing the poor detective but this situation was too rich to not take a full advantage.  
"Staahap! Maihihinee fault!"  
"Close enough" he smiled, slowing his fingers but not stopping the movement. Sherlock was giggling like crazy, his messy hair more messy than usual, eyes sparkling while shooting daggers at Watson.  
"Don't give me that look, you deserved it." he said, lingering his fingers at the base of toes, which resulted in another abrupt jolt and louder laugh. John smiled in a wicked way focusing his attention on this spot.  
"IHIHIHIHI!" Sherlock tossed his head, his body shaking on a soft bed. Watson saw that he was reaching Holmes limits, so he was gradually slowing the touch until it completely stopped. Detective was taking deep breaths, head falling on his chest. Watson gently placed his hand under Holmes chin and lift his head up forcing him to look into his eyes.  
"Do not ever again make me worry about you, understand?" he said looking into tired hazel eyes. Holmes saw blue eyes, filled with reprehension for his last actions but also with concern. And something else, something warm he couldn't exactly name, but felt in the same way. Not able to speak yet, he only nodded. Watson smiled lightly and brushed his hand through Holmes dark hair.

"So, Clarkie told me that you wanted me to find some keys?"

* * *

I love RDJ as Sherlock Holmes c:

I was trying to include his laughter in it, in some interviews when he laughs it sounds like "ihihihihi", super cute.


End file.
